Big Time Gallagher Girls
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: The girls finish their all grades manditory CoveOps final, and the school suprises the freshmen through senoirs with a trip to LA! What happens when Gustavo gets them to be his newest band, but no one knows their real names? I dont own either catagories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I recently discovered Artemis Fowl and Gallagher Girls! Both awesome books by the way! And before you say "Why are you talking about Artemis Fowl here?" I just wanted to! Anyway, I have been recently compelled to make a crossover between Gallagher Girls and Big Time Rush. Don't know why, I just was! I hope that this story becomes great overtime. If you like it then tell me! Review! (Unless ur gonna flame. Io accept constructive criticism too ya know!) Tell urfriends about it too! Don't leave me with a totally unwanted story that I'm very happy to start writing! Plz? Anyway, here's chapter 1. It starts after **_**Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy **_**because after that it becomes WAY too complicated for me to work into the plot. The pairings are-Bex x Carlos Liz x Logan Macey x James (she WILL change his ways. She will find a way!) Zach x Cammie and Kendall x Jo. That's all I gotta say in this extremely long authors note!**

* * *

"Ms. Baxter. How much money did that young lady just give the man playing the guitar?" Mr. Solomon said into the comms unit.

"Two dollars." She replied in a completely American accent while we continued to look at the map. "I think we should go to the Hollywood sign." She added to me, sticking with our cover of being tourists. I looked around and thought about how lucky the real tourists were. Mr. Solomon had called for a last minute CoveOps final for almost the entire school. Even the students who weren't taking CoveOps were taking it. The seventh graders were doing everything completely wrong. I almost as one of them looked over her shoulder. She probably thought she was just looking out for her friends, but she was really just making everything more obvious that she was worried and didn't want to be followed. Not that I blamed her. If I hadn't come from a family of spies and I had a chance to take a sneak into CoveOps I might have done the same thing. Maybe.

"What do you think Chameleon?" Bex asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so oblivious. I asked if you wanted to go to the Hollywood sign, or go shopping." She laughed, but was not fooling me. Bex would NEVER suggest going shopping. But, it's all about doing things that are new to you.

"Ms. Morgan, four boys just walked past you. What were they wearing and what were they looking at?"

"Short one had jeans, a helmet, black t-shirt and was staring at his corndog." He wasn't really short though. Just by comparison to his friends. "Tall one had a comb in his pocket and was wearing black pants and a red Hollister shirt, staring at Peacock. Other two were also wearing jeans. Blond one had a white shirt on, staring at a girl across the street that the hotel Palm Woods and the last is wearing a green shirt at reading a math book." I said without looking away from the direction Bex was pointing to. "We should definitely go to the Hollywood sign." I added.

"Ms. McHenry, your alias is Diana Golemi. You're the daughter of Hannah and Ralph Golemi. Stick withthe cover of Gallagher Girl. Be careful with that boy walking up to you." Mr. Solomon warned. I couldn't help it. I looked around, pretending to look for someone, and saw the tall boy I had described walking straight towards Macey, and his friends were shaking their heads if it was a lost cause. Which it totally was.

"That's it girls. You all passed. It's time to go. All girls between 9th and 12th grade, we have made arrangements for you at the Palm Woods for half of summer break. Pick up your alias at the Hollywood sign and then go straight there. Keep your accents. You bags have already been sent. Have a nice summer. And be careful."

"Let's go get _Diana_." Bexsaid with a smile, back to having a British accent. We walked across the street to where Macey was standing.

"Hey Diana." I said, with the tall boy still standing there.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "What's up?"

"We're going to the Hollywood sign. Wanna come?"

"That's so weird! We were just gonna head up there too!" He said, and it was totally obvious he was only saying that so he could stay with Macey. "You guys wanna come with us?"

"Actually, it's a school trip. Hence the uniforms. Sorry." Liz walked over and pointed at the Gallagher crest on our uniforms.

"So…where are you guys staying?" He asked. Liz had clearly not even fazed him.

"Palm Woods."

"Cool! I live there. So I'll be seeing you around?"

"Guess so." Macey said, clearly disappointed. As he walked away we all laughed at Macey's face.

"Alright already!" She finally exclaimed. "Let's just go!"

* * *

I looked over the new...me. My name was Carly Morgan, and shockingly I was still the daughter of the headmistress of Gallagher! They had only changed my first name. I didn't know why, but there wasn't much I could do about it now. Bex was now Juliet Jetterson. Of course, she refused to be called Juliet and went with JJ instead. Liz was Mandy Harrison and Macey had already gotten her alias as Diana Golemi. She had to keep wearing her red wig and bright blue eye-contacts. She complained that the wig was even itchier than the time she had purposefully gotten lice to piss of her parents. It had worked, but she paid for it. Courtney Bauer was Kimi Lakeson, Anna Fetterman became Penelope Johns and Tina Walters turned into Ali Beck.

That's really all that changed about us. Just names, and it was honestly a relief not having to change everything about myself, while still being undercover.

"So...now what?" Anna asked.

"I guess we just go to the hotel. I think Diana over here has a potential date." Bex said, thumbing Macey.

"Pretty boy? You've got to be kidding me! He's obviously self obsorbed, concited, and not very bright."

"So, what your saying is that he's hot and might be your future husband?" I laughed.

"As if!" We jumped into the car. "I don't even know his name."

"How can you not?" Tina almost screamed. "He's only James Diamond of Big Time Rush!"

"Chill Ali." Liz warned. "You know Diana. And when do we ever have time to listen to boy bands?"

"They are not just a boy band! They're number one on the charts, and soooooo hot! How could you not want to date him?"

"Because of all the flaws I had previously mentioned." She said simply.

* * *

"Wow, this place is-"

"Terrible!" I finished for Bex. Our room was drab, outdated, filthy and totally ugly in almost every way.

"How could this school get this place for us?" Liz asked, jumping over a mysterious stain on the floor.

"I don't care, but I'm going to unpack and go to the pool. The sooner I can get out of here the better." Bex said as she pulled all our suitcases into the bedroom.

"Agreed." Me, Macey and Liz said simultaneously as we followed her. Our room was that same dirty brown color, and our beds looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months.

"This is disgusting!" Liz exclaimed. "How are we supposed to 'Have a Palm Woods day!' like that guys said if this place isn't fit for roaches?"

"Live with it. The rest of the hotel is amazing. So, we just use our _skills_ to find a way to get another room, or sleep somewhere else. I'm sure we can find somewhere else for a while." I said.

"Well, we can think about that later. I'm going swimming!" Bex said as she came out of the bathroom wearing a bathing suit. Did I mention it was a bikini? Bex was wearing A BIKINI!

"You guys coming?" She asked as she prepared to walk out of the door.

"I'll come, but I'm not swimming." Macey said. "I can't with this stupid wig. Anyone got hair dye?"

"You don't need it." Liz said as she took out a bottle and tossed it to Macey. "This stuff washes out, and I have waterproof spray to make it stay for at least two consecutive hours under water. Double that if you're just swimming."

"Let me guess, you made it?" I asked. Liz never ceases to amaze me.

"You know her well enough. Let's just go, this bloddy place doesn't even have AC!" Bex snapped.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Got any pointers? I look forward to them! And if u just favorite it, or something I will hunt u down and get u to review! So please just review!


	2. Chapter 2

I have links to the song (which I hope you'll listen to!) and I have links to what I imagined their make-up to look like, all on my profile.

"At least the pool isn't as dumb." I said. That was an understatement. The pool was filled with clear blue water, and plenty of people where playing a water-volley ball game already. We set out stuff down on a table and sat down.

"Hey Diana. Your boyfriends here." Bex smirked as James came over from the other side of the pool.

"Oh great!" She groaned, jumping into the water to join the game. We laughed as she splashed James, seemingly accidentally. He wasn't fazed.

"Well, if you can say one thing, it's that he's determined." Liz giggled.

"To a fault!"

"You girls!" Suddenly the fat guy (wasn't he the manager?) from the lobby came walking towards us.

"Yeah?" Bex asked.

"You four are to pack your bags and leave within twenty-four hours."

"What's going on?" Macey asked getting out of the water. I really wanted to know the same thing.

"The Palm Woods is a place for the future famous, anyone who has a chance of getting into acting, singing, photography, journalism, and sports. You four don't fit into any of those. Therefore, you're contract is terminated."

"No way! Our school paid for us to stay here! What about everyone else from our school?" Liz pointed out.

"Many of them have ties. One is best friends with Tina Walters, whose mother owns a tabloid magazine. Many of them a gifted in gymnastics, photography, and acting. The others have ties."

"We go to school with them! Doesn't that count as having ties to the famous?" I demanded. Without looking away I knew we were attracting a crowd.

"No." He sneered.

"But we're—"

"The newest band at Rocque Records!" One of the boys sitting with James interrupted Macey, glaring at his friend.

"Kendall's telling the truth Mr. Bitters!" The boy with the helmet added. I didn't know what the boys were talking about, but I knew that it had something to do with Macey staying.

"Then what are their names?" Bitters challenged them. I whispered our names to the boy with the helmet, making sure Bitters didn't see. That wasn't too hard. They taught us how to make sure no one saw you whispering in seventh grade, and this guy wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"Carly, Diana, Mandy and Juliet." The boy said smugly.

"JJ!" Bex snapped. Bitters was silent for a moment.

"You have one week to prove it." He finally said.

"Are you crazy?" Liz exclaimed. "We're not a band! We don't have any songs or any of that junk."

"Nice going James." Kendall told him.

"We'll just make you a band! We're Big Time Rush. I'm James, that's Kendall, Carlos and Logan."

"We know." Bex said in a, _good for you, but what does that have to do with anything?_ tone.

"We work at Rocque records. If anyone could get you guys a hook-up it's us." Logan said helpfully. "Let's start out with the basics. Can any of you play and instrument."

"Be—JJ plays drums and we all know guitar and piano." I said. This might work. Not that I don't love Nebraska and all, but I was not going to pass up a chance to stay in LA. This may have been the one time that I could come here without worrying about some rival spies tailing me and killing me in my sleep.

"No way!" Macey protested.

"C'mon! Gustavo's a little rough around the edges, but he's the best in the business." Logan looked at his phone as he got a text. "We're going there right now. You should come with us."

"Please? Just check it out?" James asked Macey, who sighed in defeat.

"Let's get moving."

"DOGS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" A man screamed as he came down the corridor. He stopped short as he looked at us in shock. "Who are you?"

"Where's Kelley?" Carlos asked.

"Right here." A woman with long dark hair came from behind the human wall.

"They're here on a school trip." Logan said, gesturing to our uniforms, which they told us to wear. "And there school got them rooms at the Palm Woods, and Bitters said that they can't stay. So…_James said that they were the new band here at Rocque Records!" _They all shoved James to the front of the group. He looked very worried for his life, and I had to try to hold in a laugh from how happy Macey looked that "Pretty Boy" was in serious trouble.

"_**YOU SAID WHAT?"**_ I can honestly say, spies honor, that in all my years of training, than man had a voice that was totally the loudest sound I've ever heard.

"Can I talk to you four for a minute?' Kelley asked us. We nodded and walked away from a screaming man, and the terrified Big Time Rush, trying to blame each other. She took us to a recording studio with some instruments.

"Show me what you got." She said.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled at us." Pick up those instruments and show me what you got."

We turned to each other with panic. This was our one chance of actually having a vacation.

"I'll take the drums."

"I got the keyboard." Liz grabbed the guitar.

"I'm not being in the front."Macey said as she grabbed bass. I felt kinda bad for her. Her chance of a quiet summer was ruined. I sighed and grabbed lead.

"Who's going to sing, and what song?"

"Not it!" They all said at the same time.

"Really guys? Very mature!" I rolled my eyes and set up the microphone. Kelly laughed and I glared at her.

"We don't really have much of a choice when it comes to the song." Bex said. We had written one when there was nothing left to do.

"True." I said.

"You ready?" Kelley asked.

"Yup!" Liz exclaimed.

We started playing the music. I glared at my friends as I started to sing.

"_I'm in the business of misery;  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good"

I grinned as I heard the yelling stop. We had his attention and I wasn't about to let it go. I signaled to the others to play louder.

_"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
Sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way  
Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

I grinned as the boys and (I guess he's Mr. Rocque, right?) Mr. Rocque walked into the room to listen to us, while Bex rocked out the drums. I put the mic back into the stand. I knew we had them sold, but just to make sure… I handed my guitar to Liz who took over, then jumped into the air, completing an Olympic worthy flip. Then I walked back up to the microphone and sang. __

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good"

"So?" The boys asked him. Bex stood up and put the drum sticks away. We all looked at him expectantly.

"You four have the look, the sound, the talent… but I have one question…what's the band name?"

"You did it!" Kelley cried. I was silent for a moment before I joined my friends in cheering at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! Seriously though, what's the band name and who are you?" We looked at each other and immediately decided.

Macey said. "I'm Diana. That's Juliet—"

"JJ! Why can't you get this right?" She demanded, her British accent becoming more apparent.

"Mandy and Carly. We're _**E**_spi**o**_n__**a**__g_e_."_

Next Day

We had(thankfully) decided that I wouldn't have to be the only singer, and quickly wrote a song. With Gustavo's help it only took a few hours to write it and record the music. Bex choreographed the whole thing, and Macey made sure our outfits were amazing.

"Ow!" I cried as Macey plucked my eyebrow. "You are NOT touching my face again with those things!" I rolled off the couch onto the disgusting carpet.

"I told you, that was the last one. Nothing to worry about."

"You're so lucky you're blonde." I glared at Liz who shrugged.

"I know." She grinned. Blonde hair means that almost no one can see any stray hairs or anything.

"Here's your outfit." Bex walked in and threw a bag on my lap. "Here's yours." She gave Liz and Macey one, then put away her own.

"I'm not shopping EVER again. Even if you did give me a list." She glared at Macey.

I looked through my bag. It had black shades, a light brown trench coat and black boots.

"How are we going to dance in a trench coat?" Liz asked.

"We're going to take them off. Well, not the shoes. But, there's more. Keep looking." Macey said. I pulled out black skinny jeans and a black halter top. We had similar outfits, Macey with tube top. Liz had a mini dress over her jeans and Bex had a tank top. Bex's black skinny jeans were ripped and Macey and Liz had regular black jeans. My shirt had a sliver outline of the top of a chameleon, Macey had a Peacock, Liz had a butterfly, and Bex had a crown.

"Cool. Oh, and Cammie. You do realize, that when we said you wouldn't have to be the only singer we meant that you and Bex would be lead singers, sharing most of the solos." We had checked the room for any bugs, and were positive that we could talk about whatever we want.

"How could I be so stupid?" Macey muttered as she dug through her suitcase, taking out a HUGE bag. And when I say huge, I mean it's huge for what it's used for. "I forgot make-up!" She exclaimed.

"Liz!" she said. "your first.

"I forgot make-up! Liz! Come here!"

"I thought you forgot about that!" Bex groaned. Macey spent an hour trying to come up with the perfect make-up combo's for each of us. Which was really just an hour each of torture. We were lucky she at least had a color scheme for each of us to begin with, or she would have had to try out different colors too, and Bex might've thrown her through the floor.

"Can we wash this off now?" Bex asked.

"Sure." Macey said as she finished my makeup. She


End file.
